club penguin rogue agent
by VG Fan98
Summary: after being kicked out the EPF sealkiller666 joins herbert in hopes of a more exciting life
1. Chapter 1

Club pengin rogue agont

We have no placement for you in the EPF good bye

"Well didn't need you guys anyway"

sealkiller666 pov

Well what the fuck is this bullshit, I have just been kicked out of the EPF. Why? For saying a few bad words. No big deal. Well it is to some fuck brains. Currently I'm on a journey. A journey to find Herbert, I believe his views are the future, the correct Future and I need to help him achieve this. Well might as well have my last pizza before this revolution.

One peperoni meat feast melt DX and be quick you green basted

Mind the manners sir

Blah blah now MAKE IT

The kitchen

Sigh not that edgy penguin he is rude to me everyday, harassing me on a daily basis.

Woops I put hot source on the pizza oh well im sure edge lord wouldn't mind.

The seating area

What the fuck 10 mins they are so fucking slow what's taking so lo-

One peperoni meat feast melt DX

Here now piss off

I take a bite and find..

THAT FUCKING GREEN PENGUIN PUT HOTS SURCE IN MY PIZZA

I run to the kitchen

I find the green fuck, put him in a head lock and squirt hot source directly into his mouth

AAHHH… STOP

That's what you get for fucking with me you green booger.

That weakling had passed out so I just leave him, yeah fuck my pizza.

I head back to my igloo and what do I find. THOSE MODDERATOR BASTERDS TOOK MR COOL 69 (a puffle, the only living thing that respects me) and he is now in a care home.

I cant leave mr cool 69 behind I must find him.

After an hour I find where he is captive, The puffle adoption center.

I bust in, armed with hot source

WHERE IS MR COOL 69

We got him right here

I WANT HIM BACK

Only if we have an agreement

Alright fine

You will have to wear this shock collar, each time you swear you get a shock of 4500 volts

Fucking gaaAAAAAIDSABFIOLSRG AHH FUCIDSHBFIJSAFG

Here is mr cool 69

There he is, now im off to see Herbert

See ya bitcJDFSHVA

Now the story begins

I have been trekking for 2 days now, mr cool looks beat up , and im starving.

Hey a strange tower is coming into view

After an hour I get to the front door of the great building

There is a sign on the door which reads "NO EPFUCKS ALLOWED"

I knock

A voice yells out "WHO IS IT"

What should I say

I WaNT TO JOIN You

Yeah well I think that's bullshit

WELL HOW CAN I PROVE IT TO YOU

ERR CUT ME SOME FUCKING WOOD FLIPER BOY

Well got to start somewhere

Herbert throws a wood saw down

WORK YOU FILTHY BIRD

3 hours later…

Its been a good 3 hours, I've cut down a good 20 trees ,I know its not much.

Behind me I hear a door open

Well look at all that wood, good work I guess

You got any spare rooms in your tower

Woah wait up, you have still got quite a way even if you want to stay in kitchen sink.

So what should I do.

Tell you what flipper boy tell me a few things about the EPF

Only if you take my collar off

Why?

It shocks me when I swear

Ok then

Herbert saws the collar off

Ok now tell me the stuff

Oh one more thing might want to keep the collar

Yeah sure

So before I got kicked out they discussed plans of capturing you in your sleep and they said they wanted to incinerate you.

Seems like the kind of thing they would do

Other plans were to have a party where the entire island population would throw snowballs at your tower and they would call it operation snowball.,

Talk about uncreative

So you want to know anything else

A few things:

You got any EPF gadgets and whose this rockhopper guy

Boy have I got you something for you, some blueprints for an invention

Holy shit how did you get your flippers on this?

Well the story goes like this. I was cleaning out Gary's bin and some blue paper was thrown out all because it was torn a bit, so I thought it would be cool if I created a replica of one of his inventions besides Gary wouldn't know.

Good thinking now answer the last question

Rockhopper is a pirate who visits club penguin sometimes, he sails in a wooden ship.

Wood you say

Yep

Alright you have earnt enough trust come inside.

Great I was finally in

Now I don't trust fully so you will be staying in the bathroom

Ok that's fine

Now I've got a job for you tomorrow. You look tired I will make you some microwave rice and some for your pufflet.

5 mins later my rice arrives, I eat it, mr cool eats it, and its now time to rest

Ok im going to bed see ya

Goodnight

Now I have to figure out how to sleep in a cramped bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

I had somehow manged to get to sleep in that cramped bath tub and I would of slept longer if those speakers didn't blast out.

Suddenly a large screen was before me

"get up flipper boy I got plans, meet me outside your room"

This is probably going to be my first real task with Herbert. I head out.

"good morning now follow me"

"where are we going?"

"my operation room"

After 5 flights of stairs we arrive in a large HQ like room.

"sit down"

"so, what you thinking about"

"ok listen up, the coins for change party is starting today and I got word that rockhopper guy will be there so"

Herbert hands me a can of jet pack fuel

"so what you want me to fly over there"

"No, I want you to cover his ship in this stuff, then put on a bit of this"

He hands me a bottle of hot sauce

"ok you want me to set his ship alight, for what?"

"I thought it would make a great distraction, everyone would be watching his ship burn while I take the coins"

How many secret base igloos was Herbert looking to buy?

"Sounds great, but what's in it for me"

"I will upgrade your accommodation to the bedroom suite"

"Great, but how are we going to get there"

"With my teleporter, we are going 3 2 1"

I was back in the mountains near the dojo

"Oh and if things go shit ring me up"

He hands me an old spy phone

"oh yeah the comb tool is useless"

"Alright I'm going to the dock I will ring you once the boats alight"

I'm back at the dock, I got the fuel and hot sauce, how should we start, the boat is full of penguins!

Well the light house is close by doing it from a height could help me out… yes I got it. I will use the jet pack up there to fly high above the clouds then I will drizzle the oil on the ship, then I will add a little drop of hot sauce and burn that thing.

I scale the light house, grab the jet pack and fly away. I'm currently 423ft above the ship, I take aim and pour fuel over the ship. I can now see some outraged penguins down below. Hot sauce time!

Suddenly the Rockhoppers ship is a burning blaze. I call Herbert.

"Ships alight, go for that gold"

"Right excellent work"

But then… LOW FUEL LOW FUEL

Holy shit my jet parks locked up and now I'm plummeting into a fiery death.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

In order to survive I had to do a high dive… in shallow water, yeah I'm dead…

Im now 127ft away from the water, then I remember the spy phone can teleport

I mash teleport… AND IT WORKED that was a close one shit now im go-

"Hi seal wanna catch these flippers"

It was that Green fuck from the pizza place, he was ripped, now I wish I slammed into that water.

"scared are you"

"nah I got places to be see ya"

And teleport, another close call.

I end up at the mountain and I get a call

"hey Herbert what's happening"

"got the cash, I'm teleporting us back"

Back at HQ I talk to Herbert

"What was happening at the migrator"

"Oh them penguins were going ape shit, now I was able to collect a sweet 74349 coins now lets take you to your new room!"

Boy those 2 near death experiences were totally worth the new room, a large bedroom with a king size DX bed and an awesome suet bathroom.

"This was totally worth it!"

"yeah but I got more tasks for you tomorrow"

"I'm looking to have an early night tonight so goodnight"

"Yeah go ahead, see ya"

Geez what a day, I wonder what's instore for me tomorrow.


End file.
